Cosmetic hair and skin-care emulsions are expected by the consumer to satisfy a number of requirements. Apart from the cleansing and caring effects which determine the particular application, importance is attributed to such diverse parameters as highest possible dermatological compatibility, good lipid-layer-enhancing properties, elegant appearance, optimal sensory impression and shelf life.
Besides a number of surfactants, cosmetic hair- and skin-care preparations generally contain, above all, oil components and water. The oil component (emollients) used include, for example, hydrocarbons, ester oils and vegetable and animal oils/fats/waxes. In order to satisfy stringent market requirements in regard to sensory properties and optimal dermatological compatibility, new oil components and emulsifier mixtures are being continuously developed and tested. The use of ester oils in cosmetic products has been known for some time. Volatile silicone oils (cyclopentasiloxane, cyclohexasiloxane) are synthetic substances which evaporate on skin and provide specific properties such as high spreading, anti-tackiness and non greasy skin feel. The use of volatile silicones is widely spread but has been recently under review due to their possible negative effect towards the environment (bioaccumulation) and health. A drawback of known ester oils is their dissatisfactory sensory performance in comparison to silicon oils. One of the goals of the present invention was to provide substances, which can be used as (at least partial) replacement for silicon oils, which provide sensory properties which are comparable to known silicon oils. It was also desirable to provide substances which display better biodegradability and/or less irritation potential, e.g. better skin and/or eye tolerance. One of the goals of the present invention was to provide substances, which can be used as (at least partial) replacement for silicon oils, but which at the same time do not display a whitening effect: the so-called whitening effect is perceived to be due to foaming of emulsions and results in a whitish look of a composition when it is applied to the skin. One of the aims of the present invention was to provide substances, which reduce or diminish the whitening effect in cosmetic and/or pharmaceutical compositions.